Estatua de Sal
by Hikari-sys
Summary: Esta es la historia de Sakura Kinomoto, la loca de la playa, conocida antes como la segunda mujer más bella de Tomoeda. Enloquecida de amor decidió esperarle hasta el final de los tiempos.


**- Estatua de sal -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece.**

**Con respecto a los signos de diálogo avisaré siempre cuando piensan o cuando hablan, espero que disfrutes y me escribas algún Review **

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- One Shot –**

-Tengo que irme-

Susurró el joven de ojos grisáceos a la joven dama que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Espérame, volveré a por ti-

-¿Cuándo?-

Preguntó ella desconsolada.

-Cuando acabe la guerra-

-Prométeme que no morirás-

Le imploró la muchacha abrazándose al joven.

-No puedo morir, mi amor por ti me hará invencible-

-Ojala sea cierto-

Se oyeron gritos desde el interior del barco de vela, ya estaban listos para navegar, dirección al campo de batalla. En el mismo muelle, sollozaban muchas personas, madres, esposas, hijos… todo por la guerra.

Y es que desde que comenzó aquella guerra, las bajas de soldados se contaban ya por millares.

Ya no quedaban soldados, así que debían recurrir a todo varón, dispuesto o no, para recluirlos entre sus filas.

La tristeza y el miedo estaban presentes en cada uno de los corazones de aquellas personas.

¿Podrían volver a verse?

No hacía más de un mes, cuando el joven Yukito Tsukishiro se le había declarado a Sakura Kinomoto, la segunda muchacha más bella de Tomoeda.

Quizás eran su rostro, tal vez sus ojos, o quizás que era hija de la que había sido la mas bella, Nadeshico Kinomoto, casada con el profesor de la ciudad.

Hasta ese día, la vida les era dichosa a pesar de la guerra que apenas duraba ya tres largos años, estaban enamorados y pronto iban a casarse.

Pero llegó aquel emisario, y todo joven varón que superase la edad de veinte años debía marchar a la guerra.

Y Yukito tenía veintidós años.

-Mi querida Sakura, espérame por favor, nunca pierdas la esperanza- la estrechó entre sus brazos-. Volveré-

Dicho esto, la besó.

Podría ser el último beso, quién podría saberlo, pero fue bastante amargo, la tristeza y la llantera de la joven estropearon los últimos instantes que pasarían juntos, hasta su reencuentro.

Se soltaron y Yukito subió la rampa de madera que le llevaba al interior del navío.

Pronto soltaron las amarras que sujetaban el barco al muelle, y la gente del pueblo comenzaron a despedirse de aquellos jóvenes que marchaban a la muerte.

Muchos lloraron, otros simplemente miraban con tristeza y compasión, pero lo que quedaba claro, es que todos sabían el destino que deparaba a los muchachos de tomoeda.

La muerte.

Todos lo creían así, menos una joven, Sakura.

-Te esperaré-

**&&&& Y entonces pasó un año… &&&&**

En Tomoeda, aún vivían con la esperanza que volvieran aquellos jóvenes que se habían marchado un año antes.

Muchos habían perdido la esperanza, otros sin embargo solo les quedaba soñar y cuidar de los jóvenes que aún les quedaban.

El ritmo del pueblo cada día que pasaba, volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. Cada miércoles la plaza del pueblo quedaba abarrotada de mercaderes que traían sus mercancías exclusivas de otros lugares.

También traían muchos de ellos noticias sobre la guerra, que según unos duraría cinco años más, pero según otros aseguraban que estaba ya terminando.

El bullicio calentaba los corazones descompuestos, parecía que el estar ocupado hacía que sus mentes pensaran en otra cosa, así que intentaban no pensar simplemente y mantenerse ocupados.

La vida poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, como dije antes, para todos, menos para una persona.

¿Recuerdas aquella pareja que se despedía en el muelle? Si, Sakura Kinomoto aún esperaba a Yukito.

Día tras día, desde hacía meses no hacía más que suspirar y mirar el mar, apenas salía de casa y aquello preocupaba a su familia.

-Hija mía, ¿Por qué no sales y te diviertes un poco?-

Preguntó su padre angustiado y es que esa pregunta se la formulaba diariamente, y como siempre, obtenía una única respuesta.

-No papá, estoy segura que hoy volverá, tengo una corazonada-.

-Llevas diciendo eso un año, ¿Aún crees que volverán?-

-Si-.

-Está bien…-

Y ya no volvían a dirigirse la palabra. Desde que Yukito se marchó la joven no volvió a ser la que era.

Había adelgazado mucho, y enfermaba cada dos por tres, pero aquello no conseguía que el alma de la joven se resignara.

Estaba enamorada. Yukito lo era todo para ella, le pertenecía por completo y no haría nada más que esperar su vuelta, como prometió antaño.

Una mañana, mientras paseaba por los acantilados, divisó un barco de velas, su corazón se encogió y la felicidad la invadió por completo.

Salió corriendo esperanzada gritando que había visto un navío perteneciente a la ciudad.

Llegó al puerto y esperó en el muelle. Poco a poco la gente curiosa se fue acercando.

¡Eran ellos!

¡Qué felicidad!

¡Habían vuelto!

La gente lloraba de felicidad, ¡la guerra había terminado!, sus jóvenes habían vuelto como unos héroes.

Todas las monedas, tienen una cara y una cruz. Esta vez, la cara era la vuelta de los jóvenes. La cruz, era la cruda realidad, no regresarían todos los que marcharon.

Cuando el barco atracó en el puerto, y los jóvenes comenzaron a bajar, el júbilo y la emoción colmaron las vidas de los ciudadanos de Tomoeda.

Muchos regresaban heridos, otros habían cambiado mucho, pero estaban los que no regresarían.

Un joven alto con el brazo vendado se dirigió hacía Sakura, que corrió llena de vida a sus brazos. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, se estrecharon fuertemente.

Por fin volvían a estar juntos.

-¡hermano qué bien, estás vivo!-

Lloró de felicidad la joven.

-Estuve a punto de morir tres veces, pero tenía que regresar-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Preguntó la joven preocupada.

-Claro, solo tengo varios rasguños, no te preocupes, nada grave, sin embargo tú estás más delgada-.

-Ya sabes, la dieta…-

-Espero que haya sido solo eso hermana-

Dijo el primogénito de los Kinomoto no muy convencido.

-Toya ¿Viste a Yukito en el barco?-

El rostro del joven se endureció, no sabía como iba a decírselo a su hermana, no le había visto desde hacía meses. Yukito, su mejor amigo, luchaba en su mismo escuadrón, pero en una campaña se separaron y ya no volvieron a verse.

Sin embargo debía decirle la verdad a su hermana.

-Sakura… no lo he visto en el barco… hace tiempo que…

-¡Tal vez esté en otro barco!-

-Puede ser pero…

-¡Eso debe ser! ¿Tardarán en venir los barcos restantes?-

-No creo, hubo una tormenta, espero que no hayan…

-El destino no me separará de él-

-Está bien Sakura, pero vamos a casa, el brazo ya empieza a dolerme-

Los hermanos marcharon a la humilde casa del profesor, que también era la escuela del pueblo.

Cuando llegaron, Fujitaka Kinomoto estrechó a su primogénito fuertemente, ¡Estaba vivo!, nunca había dudado del temple de su hijo mayor, pero si dudaba de la crueldad del enemigo y del destino, que le había arrebatado el amor de su vida una década atrás.

Durante varios días, la vida en aquella casa había vuelto, Sakura se comportaba como lo hacía antes, por fin comía bien todos los días y hablaba.

¡Hasta reía!

Aunque las visitas al puerto nunca cesaron, Sakura solía sentarse en el muelle esperando al barco que debería llegar en breves.

Y al final, el barco llegó.

El bullicio de semanas atrás volvía a repetirse, sonrisas, lágrimas amargas y de felicidad inundaban el lugar.

Sin embargo, Yukito no estaba.

Su corazón se rompió. ¿Por qué no llegaba?

¡Estaba vivo! Eso podía sentirlo.

¿Pero por qué no estaba?

El volvería… se lo juró, volvería.

**El último beso.**

**Todavía lo siento.**

**Me abrazaste.**

**Fuerte.**

**Muy fuerte.**

**Aún lo recuerdo.**

**Teníamos el rostro afligido.**

**Y lágrimas en los ojos.**

**Y me dijiste adiós.**

**Pero aquella promesa.**

**No se me olvidó.**

**Volverás.**

**Mi vida volverás.**

**Y yo te espero aquí.**

**De pie.**

**En la orilla.**

**Te esperaré.**

**Y volverás.**

**Te esperaré.**

Pasaban los meses, y el pueblo regresó completamente a la normalidad, Japón había ganado la guerra, y el país poco a poco se recuperaba.

Pero Sakura se quedaba en la playa mirando el horizonte, subida a las rocas, esperándole, esperando a Yukito.

**Volverás.**

**No lo dudo.**

**Nunca me cansaré de esperarte.**

**Te lo prometí.**

**No miraré a otros.**

**Solo estás tú.**

**Mi vida.**

**Mi amor.**

**Yukito.**

Todos sabían la pena de Sakura, pero nada podían hacer por ella. Muchos intentaron cortejarla, pero no sirvió de nada.

Ella vivía con la esperanza de reencontrarse a su amor.

**Muchos pensaban que estaba loca.**

**Otros que simplemente era falta de atención.**

**Pero nadie podía curarla.**

**Curar aquel desamor.**

Todos los días, la contemplaba, de pie en la arena, y no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella.

Era tan hermosa. Y tan hermosa era su alma, que ciego de amor estaba.

Nunca antes había conocido el amor.

Había luchado y salido victorioso de una guerra.

Y la había conocido.

Parecía una sirena, con aquellos ojos tan puros y tan verdes como el mar. Aquella sonrisa que solían dibujar sus labios cuando soñaba despierta.

Durante meses la había observado, desde que llegó a Tomoeda, pues él no había partido de ese pueblo, pero ahora lo habían acogido.

Él, era un artista, un escultor y un fabuloso herrero, por ello sabía manejar bien la espada, y por ello había sobrevivido.

Había luchado con sus compañeros hasta que todos murieron, pero él se mantuvo con vida y se unió al frente de los chicos de Tomoeda.

Y salieron victoriosos.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, anclada en la arena, juró no haber visto persona más bella.

No se cansaba de admirarla. Quería hablar con ella. Conocerla, conocer el motivo por el cual la mantenían unida a la playa.

Unida al horizonte.

Un día, se armó de valor, y se acercó a ella, tragó saliva varias veces y le habló.

-Buenos días-

Le dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días-

Le contestó de igual forma la joven.

Y no hablaron más durante todo el día.

Ambos se quedaron admirando el horizonte en silencio, hasta que se ocultó el sol y se separaron.

Al día siguiente, como era costumbre, Sakura se sentó en la arena. Y él, tras desayunar también se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días de nuevo-

-¿Qué tal está?-

Preguntó la joven.

-Bien gracias, le traje algo para comer-

-Muchas gracias, tener el estómago lleno hace que puedas luchar por lo que quieres-

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li-

-El mío Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto-

-Es un bonito nombre-

Dijo admirándola.

-Gracias, lo eligió mi madre para mí-.

-¿Sabes? Te he observado durante varios meses ¿No dice nada tu madre por venir aquí sola todos los días?-

La joven sonrió con melancolía.

-Mi madre murió hace ya muchos años-

-Lo siento mucho-

Le dijo avergonzado.

-¿Y tú Shaoran Li, no dice nada tu madre por no estar en tu pueblo?-

-Co…cómo sabes eso…-

-Oí el rumor en el pueblo, conozco a toda la gente, sin embargo tu rostro no me era conocido-

-Mi madre murió también-

-Somos dos huérfanos ¿Eh?-

Suspiró la joven resignada.

Shaoran asintió. Aspiró la brisa marina que llegaba desde la playa y se entristeció, pues no podría acompañar a Sakura hasta el día siguiente.

-He de marcharme, tengo cosas que hacer-

-No te preocupes, mañana estaré aquí-

Dijo con una sonrisa.

Se despidieron y no volvieron a verse hasta el día siguiente.

**Llueve en mi corazón.**

**Llueve en la tierra.**

**Pero nada me separará de ti.**

**Mi amor.**

**Mi dulce condena.**

-Cuéntame sobre ti, Sakura-

-Tengo un hermano mayor, Se llama Toya, también luchó en la guerra-

-Entonces luchamos juntos-

-Seguramente-

-Es muy gruñón y cuando era pequeña se metía mucho conmigo, él es el mejor amigo de Yukito que siempre me salvaba-

Shaoran sonrió.

-Háblame más-

-¿De verdad?, después no te quejes si hablo mucho-

Shaoran sonrió y asintió, quería saber todo sobre ella.

-Mi padre es el profesor del pueblo, mi casa está justo al lado de la escuela, y soy una de las pocas chicas del pueblo que sabe leer-

Dijo ella orgullosa de si misma.

-Mi hermano, cuando estudiaba, siempre llegaba tarde, no por que él quisiera, si no porque yo le distraía, siempre me dije que llegaría tarde si fuera a la escuela-

-¿Te gusta la escuela?-

-Mucho, aunque las matemáticas no se me dan muy bien ¿Sabes?-

-A mi tampoco-

-¿De verdad?-

Shaoran asintió.

-Y dime, ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-No hace mucho cumplí los diecisiete, ¿y tú?-

-Cumpliré los diecinueve el próximo julio-

-¡Vaya! Y te dejaron luchar-

-Más bien me colé entre sus filas-

-Increíble, qué valiente eres-

Sonrió ella abiertamente, su sonrisa era muy cálida, y aquello llegaba directo al corazón del joven artista.

**Yukito.**

**Los días son largos desde tu partida.**

**Sé que estás vivo.**

**Que el mar me traerá tu corazón.**

**Que me estrecharás entre tus brazos.**

**Y nos daremos un beso.**

**Que será como el primero.**

**Yukito, regresa a mis brazos.**

**Vuelve a mí.**

**No tardes.**

**Te espero.**

Todos los días, la veía llegar y sentarse a la playa, él iba y la acompañaba un rato, charlaban juntos y luego se separaban.

Cuando caía la tarde, ella aún estaba allí, en silencio, como un fantasma que vaga por las calles de la ciudad.

Y cada día que pasaba estaba más delgada, más demacrada. Todos la tenían lástima, había enloquecido de amor.

Era incapaz de asumir la realidad, Yukito podría haber muerto en combate y era lo más probable. Pero ella sin embargo no concebía esa posibilidad.

Su amor volvería.

-Buenos días Sakura-

Le saludó Shaoran cuando la vio como siempre, sentada en la arena.

-Buenos días Shaoran-

-Hoy toca que me hables tú-

Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que nunca te hablé sobre mis raíces, provengo de una ciudad de China, Hong Kong-

-¡Eso está muy lejos!-

Él asintió.

-Así es, es una ciudad muy grande, hay un río que divide la ciudad y es muy importante-

-¿Cómo era tu casa?-

-Era bastante grande, pues vivíamos muchas personas en ella. Tengo cuatro hermanas-

-¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Fu Tie, Tsue Fa, Fuan Len, y Fuei Mei-

-¿Y eran más mayores que tú?-

Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Así es, la mayor tiene veintiséis años-

-¡Son más mayores que mi hermano! Vaya-

-También vivía en casa Wei, es un anciano que siempre se había encargado de nosotros, parte ya de la familia, murió de la misma enfermedad que mi madre-

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, fue hace mucho, ¿Cómo falleció tu madre?-

-Recuerda que hoy te toca hablar a ti Shaoran, no hagas trampas-

Señaló la castaña.

-Es cierto, discúlpame-

Sakura soltó una risilla, música para los oídos del muchacho.

-Y dime, ¿Desde cuando eres escultor?-

-Desde hace ya unos años, ingresé en el taller de uno de mis tíos y aprendí, tengo varias obras acabadas en Hong Kong, si quieres puedes venir al taller y podrás ver lo que estoy haciendo ahora-

-Lo sé y gracias, pero tengo que esperar aquí-

-¿A quién esperas?-

-Otro día Shaoran, cuéntame más cosas sobre ti-

-No estoy casado-

-¿Por qué no?, eres un muchacho atractivo-

Dijo ella inocentemente. Los músculos del joven se tensaron.

-Aún no le propuse matrimonio a quién tengo en mi corazón-

-¿Y quién es?-

Shaoran la miró durante unos momentos. _Eres tú_. Pensó para si mismo, pero no dijo una palabra.

-Vamos, nos conocemos ya desde hace seis meses, nos conocemos bien-

-Tú misma lo has dicho, nos conocemos bien, me gustaría contarte quién es la dueña de mi corazón, tal vez algún día te lo revele-

Sakura asintió y contempló de nuevo el horizonte, Shaoran se levantó de su lado, era el momento de irse, estaba muy nervioso y no quería espantarla.

-Mañana nos veremos Sakura-

-Hasta mañana pues, Shaoran-

**Sé que él está enamorado de mí.**

**O eso es lo que mi instinto me dice.**

**Pero no quiero romperle el corazón.**

**Me he dado cuenta, soy demasiado impulsiva.**

**Tengo que tener cuidado.**

**Shaoran, lo siento.**

**Mi corazón tiene dueño.**

**No puedo amarte.**

-Háblame sobre Yukito-

-Yukito es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, es alto y tiene un pelo precioso, ya ha cumplido los veintitrés y lo que más me gusta de él, son sus ojos grises-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que parecen tristes y melancólicos, pero realmente son alegres y vivos, también me recuerda a la luna en ellos, son grandes y brillantes-

-Entiendo-

-Él es una persona muy simpática y agradable, quería ser médico y estaba estudiando con el doctor, se le daba muy bien-

-Y…

-Su voz era dulce, pero a la vez varonil, nos criamos prácticamente juntos y siempre me salvaba de las tonterías de mi hermano mayor, me enamoré de él-

Aquellas palabras fueron peor que diez navajazos, se incrustaron en su mente y se clavaron en el corazón.

_Me enamoré de él._

Se hicieron una bola en el pecho impidiéndole respirar, y lo estrujó.

_Se enamoró de él._

Su primer amor, enamorada de otro que… esperaba que estuviese muerto porque de no ser así, la perdería.

Lo que él no sabía es que ella nunca fue para él.

**No soy para ti.**

**Soy de otra persona.**

**Lo siento.**

**Amo al ausente.**

**Y siempre le amaré.**

**Por eso le espero.**

**Por eso aguardo.**

**Aguardo su regreso.**

**Volverá.**

**Mi amor volverá.**

Había enfermado. De una enfermedad que la carcomía por dentro, pero solo ella lo sabía, se sentía triste, y esperaba encontrarle antes de morir.

_Moriría._

_Y lo sabía._

_Le costaba respirar._

_Tosía sangre._

_Tuberculosis._

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, perdona, me he atragantado-

El joven la creyó no muy convencido.

-¿Por donde iba?-

-Tu madre-

-Mi madre era la persona más bella del pueblo, todos envidiaron a mi padre cuando ella le escogió a él-

-¿Te pareces a ella?-

-Si, somos iguales prácticamente-

-Entonces no puedo hacerme a la idea que existiera mujer más hermosa que tú-

-Gracias Shaoran, eres muy amable, pero así lo era, lo es y lo será-

-Comprendo-

Hubo un silencio entre ellos.

-Mi madre murió, cuando dio a luz al que hubiera sido mi hermano pequeño, que nunca llegó a nacer-

Dijo ella con melancolía.

-La vida es muy cruel-

-Te doy toda la razón amigo mío-

**Y es ahora cuando me siento a gusto contigo.**

**Teniendo solamente una amistad.**

**¿Ya no me quieres?**

**Me alegro que sea así.**

**¿O estás escondiendo tus sentimientos?**

**¿Los esculpes en amistad?**

**Espero que no sea así.**

**Ya tengo a quién amar.**

Cada momento que pasaban juntos, conociéndose, consolándose, era especial, así lo sentía Shaoran, que ya no pudo esconder más la verdad.

-Sakura tengo que decirte algo-

-Dilo sin reparos Shaoran, soy toda oídos-

-Tal vez te disguste-

-Lo soportaré-

Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Te amo.

El tiempo se detuvo, la brisa se volvió más fría, el romper de las olas en las rocas se hizo más estridente, el mundo estaba muerto.

Sus ojos se empañaron, se llenaron de lágrimas y murmuraba.

-Oh Shaoran, no puedo amarte, ojala pudiera, eres tan bueno conmigo que si te hubiera conocido en otra vida me enamoraría de ti sin pensármelo-

Lloraba y lloraba la joven Sakura. Shaoran estaba dolido, amaba a esta mujer, pero ella no podía corresponderle.

-Amo a Yukito, le estoy esperando Shaoran, espero su regreso, si pudiera dividirme en dos, sin duda alguna una de mis mitades se rendiría a ti por completo y te amaría, pero yo…

-Sakura, ¡Sé que hay una forma!, él no volverá-

Le dijo antes de salir corriendo, Sakura lloró amargamente, había perdido a Shaoran para siempre.

**Y no había vuelta atrás.**

**Amo a Yukito.**

**Le espero.**

**Espero su regreso.**

**Si pudiera dividirme en dos.**

**Una de mis mitades sería para ti.**

**Medio corazón sería tuyo.**

**Me rendiría a ti.**

**Y Te amaría.**

Volvió a toser, y esta vez tosió mucha sangre, su cuerpo cada vez se debilitaba más y más. Pero a ella le tocaba esperar.

Pasaron varios meses y Sakura no volvió a ver a Shaoran, pero este si la contemplaba diariamente desde su taller.

Estaba trabajando en la forma de conquistar a Sakura, su hermosa amada, la mujer que no podía corresponderle.

Y es que nunca había amado a nadie, no se rendiría.

Por ello mandó que le trajeran un bloque de mármol, donde sacaría una hermosa escultura.

Y ya casi estaba terminada.

Era un retrato de ella.

Una estatua que parecía estar viva. Su obra maestra.

La colocaría en el acantilado, ella esperaría por Sakura, y ella al fin podría quedar libre, porque su otra mitad estaría esperando a su Yukito.

Mandó que cuatro personas la colocasen en un sitio muy hermoso, donde podía vigilar el horizonte por completo.

_Ahora estaba libre._

_Estaba feliz._

_Pero lo que no sabía, es que ella no era para él._

Desde el acantilado, la estuvo esperando, pero ella no apareció, le resultó extraño, pues parecía que tenía raíces en la arena, que estaba prisionera de la playa.

**Y no apareció.**

**La esperó.**

**Tres días.**

**Pero no apareció.**

**Tal vez se había rendido.**

**Había dejado de esperar a Yukito.**

**A su amor.**

**A su amigo.**

**Tal vez ahora era suya.**

**Su corazón estaba vivo.**

**Y salió corriendo dirección Tomoeda.**

Allí preguntó a una pescadera que vendía su mercancía en el mercado.

-¿Conoces a Sakura?-

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?-

Preguntó sobresaltada.

-¿La loca de la playa?-

-Ella no está loca-

Dijo con voz amenazante.

-No claro que no lo está… Lo siento mucho, pero murió hace dos días-

_Murió hace dos días._

_El mundo se detuvo en ese instante._

_Ha muerto._

_Mi Sakura ha muerto._

Salió corriendo del lugar, sin rumbo, sin horizonte, llegó hasta el cementerio y vio su lápida.

Al lado de su madre, descansaba la joven, muerta por tuberculosis, la loca de la playa, la amada que esperó hasta la muerte a su amado.

Las flores de cerezo que caían desde la colina, le parecían al joven Shaoran Li, un guiño del destino que quería reírse de él.

Se dirigió al acantilado con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Había muerto._

_Le había abandonado._

Y sin quererlo se encontró en el acantilado, frente a la estatua de mármol de Sakura. Y la recordó.

_Su corazón estaba vacío._

_No pudo volver a decirla cuanto la amaba._

_Nunca pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos._

_Nunca probaría sus labios._

Se acercó a la estatua decidido, tras cuatro días tumbado entre las rocas, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Le acarició el rostro.

Y la besó.

Besó sus labios.

Sus fríos labios de mármol.

Se limpió las lágrimas inexistentes porque sus ojos se habían secado y se despidió de ella para siempre.

-Adiós Sakura, Te amo mi vida-

_**Y se lanzó al vacío del acantilado.**_

_**Había vivido una vida feliz a su lado.**_

_**Su amor, disfrazado de amistad, que finalmente declaró.**_

_**No sería capaz de vivir en un mundo donde ella no estuviese.**_

_**Por ello se lanzó al vacío.**_

_**Porque como dijo, en otra vida le amaría.**_

_**Y a esa vida se dirigía.**_

_**Sakura, espérame.**_

_**Allí voy.**_

En el horizonte se dibujó la silueta de un velero, que tardó varias horas en llegar a puerto.

Un joven bajó por el puente de madera.

Y tras él, una joven muy hermosa le acompañaba.

Había vuelto a su ciudad.

Por fin, después de dos años y tres meses.

Yukito había vuelto.

_**Se fue dejando a un amor.**_

_**Y volvió a su hogar con otro Diferente.**_

**Fin.**


End file.
